1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to appliances for soothing external treatments to the body, and more particularly to an appliance for therapeutic treatment of various body parts with heated water mist.
2. Field of the Related Art
Numerous therapy appliances that apply external treatments to the body are known in the art. Among the parts of the body to which therapeutic treatments are directed are the feet and the skin. One large category of foot treatment appliance involves bathing the feet in warm water that is circulated to perform a massaging function on the feet. This circulation may be accomplished by use of bubbles sent through the water. Alternatively, the foot treatment appliance may be a dry appliance in which air and/or mechanical devices are used to massage the feet. The pressure points may be mechanically driven. The pressure points may also include a vibration feature.
Some prior art water mist treatment appliances attempt to use xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d steam generated by boiling water. The resultant steam vapor is extremely hot, making control of the temperature of the steam output quite difficult and presenting the danger of burn hazards to the user. Further, steam produced from a boiling reservoir of water is typically emitted in a pulsing manner making control of the volume emitted difficult. Adjustment of the output temperature for various user preferences has also been difficult. In addition, once live steam has been cooled, it typically takes the form of warm, moist air, e.g., it lacks sufficient vapor to appear as steam to the user.
These and other deficiencies of the prior art are overcome in the present invention. A heated water mist therapy appliance embodying several aspects of the present invention uses an ultrasonic transducer to produce a fine water mist without the need for boiling and thus avoiding the dangers and control difficulties presented by xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d steam. A heating element provides a source of hot water and a mixing valve controls the temperature of water from which the mist is produced. The user can also control the volume of warm mist directed at the body by adjusting the speed of a fan. In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an air stream mixed with the water mist may be ionized to increase the therapeutic value of the heated water mist treatment. In accordance with a yet further aspect of the present invention, an alternative configuration of the appliance may be provided with a mist outlet connected to a flexible hose that permits ionized warm mist to be directed at body parts other than the feet.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved heated water mist therapy appliance in which the feet are massaged by heated water mist without boiling water or creating live steam.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved heated water mist therapy appliance in which the feet are treated with warm water mist, the temperature and volume of which can be controlled by the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved heated water mist therapy appliance in which ionized air may be mixed with the heated water mist.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved heated water mist therapy appliance in which the output of heated, optionally ionized water mist may be directed through a flexible conduit for use in conjunction with any part of the body.